Officio Prefectus
= Information = The Officio Prefectus is a Commanding Power within the Grand Imperial Order and of the Emperor himself. Sworn to serve the Emperor much like the Forsworn, they follow the ways of the Empire with pride and honor. The Imperial Commissariat is tasked with enforcing the loyalty, intense discipline and morale. They do this through inspiring a combination of fear and admiration in the soldiers of the Order. The men of the Grand Imperial Military are but normal men, tasked to serve the Emperor Kwagar Ocata. The horrors they face are numerous and can drive men to insanity, so strong willed and courageous individuals like Commissars are there to hand out both encouragement and punishment for cowardice. A commissar is also tasked with fighting alongside the regular troops of the GIM and taking command in times of dire need when an officer lacks the required zeal or morale is failing. In the most darkest of situations, a commissar is empowered to execute any man who tries to flee from the enemy or betrays the Emperor. A commissar does not rely on brutal discipline alone, but will always seek to make himself an example to those around him, often throwing themselves into the hottest of combat zones and never making a common soldier do something the commissar couldn't do himself. Duties * Security throughout the Empire * Military Commanders upon appointment by the Emperor * Government Officials upon appointment by the Emperor Commissariat Structure # Lord Commissar-General - Lord Commissar-General is the highest rank achievable by a Commissar, besides his regular duties, the Lord Commissar-General is charged with overseeing the Imperial Commissariat and reporting directly to the Emperor. He or She is charged with assigning the commissars under him to postings, as well as promoting and disciplining them. There is only one Lord Commissar-General. #Lord-Commissar - Lord-Commissars are senior-ranking Commissars, promoted to this esteemed rank after displaying exemplary battlefield service. The battlefield heroics of a Lord-Commissar are often the stuff of legends to the average soldier. #Commissar-Colonel - Colonel-Commissar is a very rare rank, conferred upon a Commissar only in unusual or extraordinary circumstances. This rank refers only to those Commissars awarded regimental command rank, and charged with commanding an Imperial Regiment. #Commissar-Captain - Commissar-Captain is a rarely-seen rank that is an intermediary position between a full Commissar and a Commissar-General. Though the particular role of a Commissar-Captain is not easily defined, it has been observed that Commissars who maintain this rank have been seen supervising at a regimental level. #Commissar - Commissar is the standard rank of these political officers, at least one being assigned per regiment of the Imperial Trooper or Warship of the Imperial Navy. It is their duty to "encourage" the men of an Imperial Guard regiment to fight, fighting alongside the regiment's officers and taking control when morale is flagging or the men are not fighting with sufficient zeal. In such situations a Commissar can take over command from an officer and summarily execute any man who tries to flee. Even a Colonel of a regiment must be sure to display courage and zeal at all times when a Commissar is watching them. #Junior Commissar - Junior Commissars are subordinate to full Commissars, performing the role as a junior aide in the oversight of the regiment or voidship assigned to a full Commissar. They primarily perform as adjutants and in an investigatory role as well as carrying out the usual Commissarial duties, although they do not have permission to perform executions without prior consent from higher ranked officers. Junior Commissars often undertake their Commissarial role with smaller formations such as an individual squad, platoon or company. #Cadet Commissars - Cadet Commissars are the junior, trainee members of the Commissariat who hold no privileges and go through rigid and harsh training before they can be promoted to converted rank. Only a few Cadet Commissars make it past the training stage, but those that do are the most loyal serv\ants of the Emperor. = Notable Commissars = # Lord Commissar-General [[Korda Épéiste|'Korda Épéiste']]Category:Military